Bonnie's Relationship
by SilverWolf2014
Summary: Once again, a new security guard has been hired for Freddy Fazbear Pizza. But this time, there's something different about him that Bonnie cant get over. What is wrong with him? Is this what humans call a crush? Rated M - Yaoi, OC/Bonnie,
1. Prolouge

**Bonnie's Relationship**

**Feedback is welcome!**

**My first fic, so not exactly quality stuff here…**

**Enjoy!**

As Freddy Fazbear Pizza closed for another day, the gang was excited. A new security Guard had been hired, A new victim to play with. Bonnie loved to scare them senseless, He'd usually be quick to end their life on the first night, that is, if they weren't taking the warning seriously.

Last time Bonnie had a good laugh. The previous guard had been so jumpy and anxious, he literally peed his pants when he saw Bonnie in the doorway. He was quick to go, Bonnie thought. Usually, bonnie liked it when they came back, more fun for him. Often, Foxy was quick to get them if they weren't fast enough to shut the door, Or make the mistake of closing both doors, sealing them in with Freddy.

Freddy had always been a father to Chica and Bonnie, and a leader to Foxy. Bonnie had always respected Freddy, so he'd stay away from the office when Freddy was going in for the kill.

As the clock struck 10, the new guard came in. Bonnie couldn't see him as he walked to the manager's office. At 11, they came out. While the manager gave the three his usual glare, which meant 'Don't kill the Security Guard this time', the guard headed to the security office. Bonnie couldn't wait to get going.

As 12 came around, he could hear the recording playing in the office. Freddy told the others to wait till 3 before starting to move about. Bonnie thought it was ridiculous, but behaved till 3. By then, the recording was finished, and the noise of the cameras turning on could be heard. It was time, for the five nights of terror to begin.

**That's all I can write for now, So R&R, and ill get working on the next chapter.**

**BTW, Cover Image credit goes to Dokizoid of Devitart! Nice Image of Bonnie Doki!**

**~SilverWolf**


	2. Night 1

**Alright then, here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

Bonnie decided to wait a little longer before starting, while Chica got off the stage and wandered around the dining room. Then the camera for the dining room switched on. Bonnie listened close for noise from the office. " Oh wow, they actually move, that's cool."

That wasn't quite the response the animatronics expected. Bonnie got off the stage and entered the backstage, and gave the camera his famous stare. Soon, it clicked as it was activated. Bonnie could hear the guard talking. "Oh hi, that's a cute face, ya know?"

Bonnie was confused as he blushed a little. He seriously couldn't be flirting with the bunny, was he? The camera turned off, and Bonnie left the room and continued down the west hall. He could hear the guard checking the cam's, turning on the door lights, and the east hall door closing.

"Oh hey, what's up? Nice bib you got there." Chica must arrived, Bonnie thought, but he didn't expect the guard to say hi, instead of screaming. He hid in the corner, and waited awhile.

"I wonder if the bear will move, he looks so lonely." Okay, That, was new. No other guard had actually cared for the animatronics. NO ONE. Except this guard though.

Bonnie was about ready to peek in. "Where's the bunny? He's such a cutie." Bonnie blushed more, and looked in and What he saw was shocking. It was a teenager, about 18, with dark blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was a slim, tall figure with not much muscle on him. But what was shocking, was that Bonnie found him cute. Wait, what? Bonnie pulled away, back into the corner. He had never found the guard cute...or sexy. Oh god, sexy? 'I must be malfunctioning' he thought.

"Oh hey! It you! Where have you been?" Bonnie's train of thought crashed as he came back to reality, to face the teen, who was standing in front of him, actually talking. He didn't even looked scared, but curious. Bonnie was speechless!

_"Uhhhh, uhhhh..." _Bonnie was red as a fire truck. "You okay? Are you malfunctioning? I don't think animatronics are suppose to be that red," The teen placed his hand on Bonnie's face. What the hell was wrong with this kid? Instead of panicking and screaming, he was actually concerned with the health of the robot instead of worrying if he was going to live.

Bonnie actually didn't know what to do next. "What's your name?" The teen asked. _"Uhhhh...Bonnie." _"Bonnie, that's a nice name. Mine is Silvex. Do you live here Bonnie?" Bonnie wasn't sure if he should really kill this boy. He was young, and not cruel like the other guards. _"Yes I do live here, and I work here too" _Bonnie replied "Cool, what about the others?" The teen asked him. _"The chicken is Chica, the bear is Freddy, and the fox in pirate cove is Foxy." _"Really? Those are interesting names. What do you guys do?" _"We sing songs all day, for birthday parties mostly." _"That sound boring as hell, my friend says you guys murder the security guards. Is that true?"

Bonnie was quiet for a moment. _"Yes, yes we do." _Bonnie replied. "Oh, well...may I ask why?" He asked. Bonnie thought for a moment. _"I actually don't know, honestly." _Bonnie said "Oh, well, I don't think you do, you're too cute to be scary." Bonnie blushed more. By then, 6AM had arrived. _"I gotta go." _Bonnie said rather quickly as another blush was coming on. He ran back down the hallway. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Silvex shouted. Bonnie didn't replied, he was in deep thoughts.

End of night 1

**Another chapter complete! R&R and Hang in there till I finish plotting the next Chapter.**

**~Silverwolf**


	3. Night 2 (Part 1)

**Another chapter, just for you guys! Hope you like it!**

**~~~**

Silvex left shortly after 6AM, the pizza place was due to open in 3 hours. This would give the animatronics some time to rest before work began. All the 3 could talk about was the new guard. Foxy, however, had been resting the entire night, readying for tomorrow.

_"So how was the new guard?" _Asked Freddy. _"I couldn't get to him, he commented on my bib though, no one ever did that." _Chica said. _"Strange, how about you Bonnie?" _The bear asked. _"I don't know what to make of him, he actually came out of the office to talk with me."_

This shocked the other two. _"We've never had a guard brave enough to leave the office before." _Chica thought out loud. _"What did he talk to you about Bonnie?" _Freddy asked. _"He asked my name and yours and Chica's, and told me his name, and he was actually worried for us." _Bonnie replied. _"Really? Interesting, I must see this for myself, go tell foxy to wait in the cove tomorrow till I come get him." _Freddy said _"What's the lad's name?"_

_"He said his name was Silvex" _Bonnie replied. _"What a interesting name for a human." _Chica said. Freddy agreed with her as he headed toward the stage. Bonnie left the room and headed to pirate cove, where Foxy was.

_"Foxy? Are you awake?"_ A hook pull the curtain back, revealing the Fox. _"Aye, what is it lad?" "Freddy says to stay put till he comes to see you tomorrow night"_ Bonnie said._"Aye, will do." _The old pirate retreated back into the cove. Bonnie joined the others on the stage as the lights turned on.

~_TIMELAPSE~_

Bonnie sighed in relief as the last family left the pizzeria. God, he loved to sing a good song, but doing it nonstop was exhausting. The lights dimmed, and finally, he could talk with the others.

_"That boy Timothy sure was rude!" _Chica said loudly. _"Yes indeed," _Freddy replied, _"but I'm more interested in our security guard."_ Bonnie nodded. As 11PM came around, the guard arrived.

He walk to the stage and said hello to the animatronics. They remained dead quiet. He smiled, then headed to the office. As 12 rolled around, the animatronics started to move about. Chica went to the kitchen, while Bonnie lurked around the back stage.

Freddy, however, walked down the east hall towards the office. When he got there, he saw a teen drinking some diet soda while checking the cameras. Freddy sneakily got behind him and watch him check the cams. He had stopped at the backstage, where Bonnie was sitting on the table. "Hmmmm, he looks lonely," the teen said aloud. Freddy tapped his shoulder, cause the boy to look up at his face. Freddy was not prepared for his reaction. "Oh hey! How nice to meet you!" He got up and held his hand out. Freddy shook hands with him, not thinking what to do next.

"Bonnie told me your Freddy, right?" _"Uhhhh, yea, I am Freddy."_ Freddy stuttered. "Gosh, you guys are very shy! Never seen a human before?" The boy teased. _"Well, hmmm, you're actually the first security guard to be nice to us, and you're not really afraid of us, are you?" _Freddy said. "Why would I?" The boy said. _"Well, we're not exactly your average animatronic." _Freddy replied. "So? You guys are just a bit more different, I like to think you're a special kind of animatronic!" He said cheerfully.

Freddy felt happy that for once, someone cared for him and the others. "_I think you should meet Foxy." _Freddy said. "Awesome!" Silvex said loudly. Exiting the office into the west hall, they walk to pirate's cove. "_Foxy, come meet our new security guard!" _Said Freddy. Foxy poked his head out of the curtians and saw Silvex. "_Aye, Avast ye! Are you our new Security guard?" _Foxy asked. "Yes I am! My name is Silvex. Nice to meet you Foxy!"

Foxy was surprised to see someone actually talking to him, rather than staring at him. "_Aye, tis nice to meet you Silvex." _Foxy said. "_Come on Silvex, lets see what Chica's up too." _Freddy said. "She's that lovely chicken with the bib, right?" Silvex asked. "_Yes she is. She makes the pizza's here." _Freddy replied as they approached the kitchen. "I love pizza! Its my favorite!" Silvex said loudly. "_Im sure you and Chica will get along just fine." _Freddy said as he chuckled at the young boy's enthusiasm. "Bye Foxy!" Silvex said as they walked away. The foxy waved goodbye with his hook, which caused the boy to laugh.

They opened the door to the smell of pizza baking, Chica was just pulling another pizza out of the oven. _"Oh hey Freddy! Isn't that the new security guard?_" Chica asked. _"Yes it is, Silvex, meet Chica." _Freddy said. "Hi Chica, Nice to meet you!"

And shocking both of them, he gave Chica a hug. "_Oh...my" _Chica whispered. "_Ummm, hi Silvex, its nice to meet you" _Chica said as Silvex got off her. "Is that Pizza you're making?" Silvex asked. "_Why yes! I cook some pizza's for the cooks, so they aren't too overworked." _Chica Replied. "That very thoughtful Chica, mind if i have a slice?" Silvex asked. "_Go ahead!" _Chica said. Carefully cutting the pizza, Silvex began eating a slice. "Mmmmm! This is very good! Your an awesome cook Chica!" Silvex Mumbled with pizza in his mouth.

"_Awww, im no expert chef here…" _Chica said sheepishly. "_Well i see you like Chica's cooking very much," _Freddy said. "_I think you'd like to see Bonnie? He told me you two meet last time" _"Oh yes! He seem very shy though, but he cute too." '_Hmmmm, Our guard has a crush on Bonnie? That explains his odd behavior' "Alrighty then, follow me, he's in the backstage room" _Freddy said as he opened the kitchen doors. "Bye Chica! Maybe i could help you cook some pizza's next time?" Silvex said to the chicken. "_That would be a big help Silvex, Thanks!" _Chica replied. Silvex nodded, and left with freddy to go see Bonnie.

**Sooo Sorry, but i still need more planning on Their second Meeting, Suggestions are much appreciated! ****And a few notes to the first reviewers…**

**blackywinks66 - Thanks for the feedback, I will try to keep in mind to make the chapters longer.**

**Mikat2 - To me, Bonnie is a guy, but that is my opinion, not yours. The summary warned about Yaoi action, but thanks for the support!**

**Thats about it for now, Chapter 3 (Night 2, part 2) will take longer to finish, so ill get to work on it. Thanks and dont forget to R&R!**

**~SilverWolf**


	4. Night 2 (Part 2)

**I did my best to come up with this chapter.**

**Again, suggestions are welcomed!**

**I did my best to put some fluff here, sooo yea…**

**There's always a first for every great writer!**

Freddy stopped in front of the door to the backstage. "_Now i'm sure Bonnie may be a little nervous, but thats because he's more shy than the rest of us, so please be gentle." _Freddy said to the blonde teen. Silvex nodded as Freddy opened the door, and both of them walked in.

Bonnie was in deep thought, and didn't see the pair enter the room. Seeing this, Freddy approached Bonnie slowly and carefully waved his hand in front of the bunny. Bonnie snapped out of his trance, but relaxed when he saw it was Freddy. "_Hey Freddy," _The purple Animatronic mumbled. "_Bonnie," _Freddy spoke after a while, "_Someone's here to see you."_

Bonnie looked up to see the young man, patiently waiting for him. Bonnie, at first, wanted to run away. The boy was a confusing thought. But, against his instincts, he stayed put. Silvex walked to Bonnie, and sat next to him on the table. "Hey Bonnie," Silvex began "Freddy tells me you're quite shy, Right?" "_...Y-yea," _The bunny said quietly. "Ahhh I see," Silvex replied.

"You know, the other's are great people…" '_People?! he called us people?' _Bonnie thought "...But I find you the best of the gang." A blush began to creep on Bonnie's face. '_Now he's being kind to me? this is so confusing!' _Seeing the troubled look on Bonnie's face, Silvex drew close to the bunny and gave him a hug.

At first, Bonnie totally spaced out, but then surprising himself, he returned the hug. It felt good to hug the teen, he was warm. "Are you okay Bonnie?" Silvex asked. "_I am now," _Bonnie replied. The teen smiled before hugging the animatronic more. '_Boy, he sure loves to cuddle.' _Bonnie thought as he hug the teen a bit tighter. For once, he felt happy, an emotion that had not come to him since...ever.

Finally, Silvex pulled away and actually helped the bunny back onto his feet. "So you play a guitar in the band?" Silvex asked. "_Yea, I do." _Bonnie replied as he pulled his guitar off the table. "You think you could play a song for me?" Bonnie wanted too, but couldn't think of a song other than the ones he played during work. "Here, I know how to play, I'll play YOU a song." Silvex offered.

Bonnie gave the teen the guitar, then Silvex went to the stage. Foxy was peeking out from the curtain, while Chica, Who had finished making pizza's, took a seat on one of the many chairs in the dining room. Freddy sat next to chica, while Bonnie sat up front. Silvex tuned the guitar to his liking, then plucked the strings a few times before beginning a song that had popped into his head while he was hugging Bonnie. _**Phillip Phillips, Home.**_

_Hold oooonnnn, to me as we go,_

_As we rooooolllllll doooooooown this unfamiliar road_

_And althought this waaaaaaave is stringing us along_

_Just know you're not alone,_

'_Cause i'm gonna make this place your home._

Silvex continued to sing his song for some time before he ended. If animatronics could cry, Bonnie would've been a mess by now. While the other three cheered Silvex for his performance, Bonnie ran onto the stage and tackled Silvex in a tight hug. An 'Awww' could be heard from Chica as Silvex returned the hug. "_That was beautiful…" _Bonnie whispered in the teen's ear. "Not as beautiful as you, cutie." Silvex whispered back. Bonnie had never blushed so bad at that moment.

~TIMELAPSE~

As the clock struck 6, it was time for Silvex to leave the pizzeria. Bonnie was sad to see his new crush go, but was excited that someone finally cared for him, besides his family. "You four take care now," Silvex said as he opened the door to leave. "_We will Silvex." _Freddy replied. Silvex smiled, then left. Bonnie was on the stage, readjusting his guitar to his prefered setting. Now Bonnie had a different reason to be anxious for tomorrow night, not for killing the next guard, but to see his human crush once more.

**Whew! Three new chapters in one day! I surely won't be this fast for long, but anyway's, Please tell me how i did on the fluffy, and ill get a new chapter tomorrow.**

**Sorry the chapter was short this time, i have a hard time writing long ones, BUT, i will try for you guys! ;D**

**Feedback is appreciated!**

**~SilverWolf**


	5. Special Chapter 1

**1,000 views.**

**I honestly never thought Id make a good story. (Or that's what I want to believe.)**

**Anyway's Hooray for me! ^_^**

**For all you smut lovers out there, here's a bonus lemon chapter, HOWEVER, even though it is RATED M, It will not describe the action. Sorry, but I need to work on those skills before I write these kind of things. This chapter will more likely be a peek into Silvex's and Bonnie's Future together.**

**So without further ado, my Special 1,000th views Chapter! Enjoy!**

**RATED M FOR SEXUAL THEME**

It had been at least three months since Silvex was hired at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The manager Loved him, as he did a great job looking after the animatronics, and tried often to lure him into a promotion. But Silvex always refused, saying, "The gang would miss me if i did leave them, Especially Bonnie."

Over the weeks, they had grown close to their Non-endoskeleton friend. One night, Freddy was looking for Silvex, who strangely wasn't in the office. _'This doesnt happen, ever.'_ The bear thought. He then decided to ask Foxy. _"Foxy!"_ He shouted. The old fox peeked out from the curtains. _"Aye? Wacha need Freddy?"_ Th'e canine asked.

_"Have you seen Silvex anywhere? He's not in the office."_ Foxy thought for a moment before replying. "_Aye, I did, the young lad went to the bathrooms with bonnie, though I know what the lad's are up to."_ Foxy said.

Freddy, Unfortunately, had not put the pieces together. _"Thanks Foxy."_ Freddy said as he left Pirate's cove. He was just about to enter the bathroom, when he heard something. He stopped and listened.

_"O-oh silvex...I-its a bit big….. isnt it?"_ "Mmmm, yea, just for you luv,"

Freddy was red was a fire truck. Were they...? "O-oh Bonnie! M-more!"

Moans could be heard echoing from the bathroom. Although freddy really didn't want to eavesdrop, he just couldn't move his legs! "A-ahhh...s-so good!"

That was definitely Silvex, who was moaning quite loudly. _"S-Silvex, please,"_ Bonnie paused for a minute. _"M-mate with me…"_ He finally mumbled.

Freddy finally got moving, and the first thing he knew, he was in the kitchen. Chica had just finished putting another pizza into the oven. _"Hey freddy! Did you find Silvex yet?"_ The chicken asked.

_"Uhh, yea...sort've."_ The bear stuttered. _"What do you mean Freddy?"_ Chica replied. Before freddy could respond, Screams of pleasure echoed throughout the pizzeria.

_"Oh..."_ Chica said after a long silence. _"Y-yea,"_ Freddy said quietly.

A moment later, Bonnie and Silvex came into the kitchen. Both out of breath, and while Silvex appeared to be fumbling with his pants, bonnie was just finished Cleaning himself off with a towel. "O-oh hey Chica, hey freddy." Silvex said tired. "Y-y-you didn't hear us, right?"

Freddy and Chica looked at each other for a second. _"No, we were just wondering where you were Silvex."_ Freddy replied, trying to act normal. "Oh. S-sorry i frightened you guys." Silvex rasped. "Y-you dont mind if I take a nap?" The two nodded their heads. "L-love?" Silvex said to Bonnie. _i_ The purple bunny said.

With a weak smile, Silvex headed of to the office for a nap. Bonnie said he'd needed to rest, and left for the backstage room. _"Freddy?"_ Chica asked. _"Did...Did they?-" "Yes, yes they actually mated."_ Freddy replied with a red face. "O-oh my." Chica stuttered, Red as her pizza sauce. Freddy knew Silvex liked Bonnie, but he never knew they'd do THIS.

**Please excuse me updating this, i was in a rush to get it published, its all good now.**

**R&R.**

**~SilverWolf**


	6. Night 3 (Part 1)

**Now, some of you may think Bonnie is a girl. Well, We'll all don't quite know what gender Bonnie is, cause we're too busy preventing He/She from stuffing us in a Suit. SO to me, Bonnie is a guy. If you got a problem with it, TNMP - (Totally Not My Problem)**

**Enjoy!**

Bonnie sighed as he finished the fifth song that day. Ever since Silvex sang that song for him, it was hard to keep the human out of his mind. His blonde hair, those blue eyes, that sexy voice...wait, what? Sexy?

Bonnie was a ROBOT. How could this...this feeling be inside him? Surely, Silvex would never kiss the robotic bunny, would he? And even if he wanted to, how would that work? Bonnie thought no more of it as Freddy began to sing another damn song. Bonnie Sighed again. '_This is going to be a long day...' _He thought.

~TIMELAPSE~

Bonnie almost lost it due to boredom, but finally, the last party of the day was done, and the pizzeria closed once again for the night. Bonnie was excited, as it was the weekend. The pizzeria wasn't open on the weekend, but Silvex was still required to come do his job anyway, not that he cared. As the lights dimmed, the animatronics relaxed.

"_Gosh, that was a long work day!" _Chica said aloud "_Yes indeed." _Freddy Agreed. "_Too long for me, god damn." _Bonnie said, tried from the day. "_Well im glad its the weekend! I'm going to make Silvex a pizza." _Usually, on weekday, Silvex stayed till 6AM. But because of the weekend, he had volunteered to stay longer till Noon. This excited Bonnie, as he was looking forward to seeing his crush more.

Bonnie, for the love of freddy fazbear pizza, could not hold still as the hours passed. "_Good lord Bonnie, just sit still for at least five minutes!" _Freddy said while laughing. "_Silvex will be here soon Freddy! How could I be so still about this?" _Bonnie said while running down the west hall. At long last, Silvex came through the door as 11 came around. He was immediately tackled by an eager robot bunny.

"Whoa! My goodness Bonnie, I missed you too!" The teen laughed while hugging the Purple bunny back. They both got up, well actually, Silvex managed to pull up Bonnie, which was hard since the bunny was a heavy animatronic. Bonnie blushed a little as the teen was doing this. Freddy was watching the two, and had chuckled at the bunny's behavior around the human. Silvex went down to the office to check up on the pizzeria, while Bonnie followed.

When 12 came around, Chica came from the kitchen with a freshly baked pizza. "_Hey Silvex! I made you a pizza for you!" _"Oh wow, thanks Chica! I love your cooking!" Silvex said loudly was he took the box and opened it and took a slice out. "_Your welcome! Is my cooking really that great?" _The yellow chicken asked. "I came here yesterday to my little cousin's B-day party-" "_YOU WERE HERE YESTERDAY?" _Bonnie screamed in his face.

Silvex held up a shushing motion to Bonnie. "As I was saying, Cousin's B-day party, my family kept asking me if i knew the cook that made these pizza's so perfect, i replied, 'Oh, im afraid that's a secret'' Silvex explained. '_Really? oh wow, maybe i should some more!' _Chica said cheerfully. "Mmmm, yea!" Silvex mumbled with pizza in his mouth. When he finished, he said, "Since we're here for a bit longer, I brought my favorite board game!" Silvex pulled a long box out of his backpack, which was full of snacks and drinks, and his own tablet. "_What's a board game?" _Bonnie asked. "Well...Hmmmm…" Silvex thought for a moment. This may take a while.

~SMALL TIMELAPSE~

"_I win!" _Freddy said with hands in the air. "Only because i kept landing on your railroads," Silvex mumbled as he began putting the game away. "_That was fun! We must do this more often." _Chica said. Bonnie and Foxy nodded as Silvex walked back to the office with the game in his arms.

"_You know, Silvex has been the only Security guard who's actually not afraid of us, nor been mean to us either." _Freddy told the others. "_Aye! He be the best first mate ever!" _Foxy said. "_So i think maybe, on sunday, we could-"_

Freddy never finished, as a scream louder than they heard in their past of killing echoed throughout the pizzeria. Bonnie immediately scrambled to the office, with Foxy not far behind. Bonnie rushed into the office just in time to see a Golden Freddy with a struggling Silvex in his arms. Before Bonnie could even blink, The pair disappeared into thin air. There was a long silence before Bonnie screamed. "_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _He cried out as he pounded the ground.

**A Cliffhanger? IM SO EVIL!**

**The Question is, what is Golden Freddy up to?**

**~SilverWolf**


	7. Night 3 (Part 2)

**To Mikat2~Your opinion is appreciated, but not accepted. Sorry.**

**And now, Part 2 of Night 3!**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M DUE TO SEXUAL THEME AND POSSIBLE RAPE!**

Freddy, Chica, and Foxy and got together in the kitchen. Freddy was unaware of the situation, while Bonnie had ran off crying (Without tears, of course), to the backstage.

"_Now,"_ Freddy said rubbing his forehead. "_In a steady tone, please tell exactly what happened Foxy."_

The current events had made Foxy twitchy, and it was hard to understand him when he was like this. It took Freddy and Chica some time to calm him down. "_A-aye, that scoundrel G-Goldie snatched Silvex up and t-teleported away."_

The other's fell silent for the longest time. "_F-Freddy?" _Chica stuttered. "_Goldie's your brother, r-right?" _The yellow chicken asked. "_Yes," _Freddy sighed "_I fear he may…" "May what?" _Chica said when Freddy hesitated.

"_...When he caught the guards, he teleported them to somewhere under the pizzeria. All I know is that I can't teleport in there. Goldie keeps his business a tight secret." _Freddy said after a while. Chica and Foxy wondered what happened to his victims, and more importantly, if Silvex would suffer the same fate.

~?~

Silvex slowly opened his eyes to a dimly lit room. He groaned as he rubbed his head, then he remembered what happened. A golden Freddy had tackled him and held on tight, and he passed out, just as Bonnie appeared at the doorway.

As he tried to get up, he realised he was chained to a bed. 'Oh no,' He thought 'is this what...' "_Yes, dear mortal," _A voice rang out.

Silvex looked up to see the golden bear. "What do you want with me?" Silvex asked, careful not to anger the bear. "_Its been awhile since I last had a, 'play toy'" _The golden animatronic said in a tone that sent shivers down Silvex's spine. "_And you, you handsome devil," _Goldie said seductively while slowly removing silvex's pants. Now he was struggling. 'Oh god no!' he thought. 'This is extremely very not good!' "_I really couldn't help myself to the sexy sight of you," _He said in a creepy voice as he threw away the pants, leaving Silvex in his boxer's.

"No, please! Don't do this!" Silvex shouted. "_Yell all you want, no one will hear you," _Goldie said. Silvex was now in tears, and facing the facts that he was going to be raped, and lose his virginity, The last thing he thought before being knocked out by Goldie was his animatronic boyfriend, Bonnie.

~Pizzeria~

Freddy had been trying to find his brother for hours, while Chica had gone to comfort Bonnie. "_He's gone Chica! He's gone forever! I know what Goldie does to his victims!" _Bonnie sobbed. All Chica could do was hug the sad animatronic. Suddenly, Bonnie stood up quickly. His eyes glowed silver for a moment before he turned to a surprised Chica, and said, "_I know where they are."_

"_You found him?!" _Freddy said aloud. "_Yes! I know where he is!" _Bonnie said. Freddy touched Bonnie's forehead, and found the location in Bonnie's mind. "_Interesting, alright, we should go, I can only teleport one more person with me." _Freddy spoke. "_Ill go!" _Bonnie said quickly. Freddy grabbed his hand and said "_Are you ready? It might get ugly." "Im sure! I want my Silvex back!" _Freddy nodded, and the two soon disappeared from sight.

~A MINUTE EARLIER~

THIS PART IS RATED M! BEWARE!

Silvex awoke again to see Goldie slowly beginning to remove his boxer's. He tried to speak, but the abuse had made is body weary. He was flipped over onto to his stomach, his entrance exposed to the Golden animatronic.  
>"<em>Mmmm, that's a nice ass mortal, too bad its MINE now," <em>He growled as he slapped Silvex hard, who in turn, shed a few tears. Silvex began to mentally cry as he could only watch Goldie, who's spike had came out from abusing the teen. Slowly began to harden as he slapped the teen more. All seemed lost,

Till Freddy and Bonnie suddenly appeared in the room. "_WHO DARETH!?" _Goldie screeched as he turned around and attacked Freddy. Bonnie went to Silvex, and was shocked. Quickly as he could, redressed Silvex and Unchained him.

By then, Freddy and Goldie were deep in battle. And by the looks of it, Goldie was losing. With a final screech, Goldie vanished. "_Ill be back for my PET!" _He yelled as he teleported. There was a long silence before Freddy took Silvex back to the pizzeria, then got Bonnie.

**I really did struggle on this chapter, But I did the best I could!**

**To Whom it may concern-**

**Bonnie will NOT be a girl and never will be. Sorry.**


	8. Night 3 (Part 3)

**The final part of Night 3 has arrived!**

**And not a moment too soon!**

Bonnie paced back and forth at the west hall. Since They rescued Silvex from Goldie's hideout, who had passed out. Freddy was with Chica in the kitchen, doing the best they could to heal his wounds. It scared Bonnie to think that Goldie was going to rape his Silvex.

Finally, Chica came out of the kitchen. _"Is he going to be alright?"_ was the first thing that came out of Bonnie's mouth. _"Calm down Bonnie,"_ Chica replied. _"Freddy said Silvex needed some rest. he'll watch over Silvex until he wakes up."_ Bonnie was relieved Silvex was okay, but sad that he could not be with him.

_"He'll be fine Bonnie, he's in good hands with Freddy."_ Chica said, seeing the troubled look on the bunny's face. Bonnie nodded as he wandered back to the backstage. Foxy, had just came out of his cove as Bonnie left. _"Is the lad going to be alright?"_ The fox asked. _"Yes, yes he will, but i'm worried about Bonnie."_ Chica replied, watching Bonnie enter the backstage. _"Aye, he'll be fine."_ Foxy said.

**_~TIMELAPSE~_**

It had been several hours since the incident. Freddy said that Silvex had woken up, and he would be out to see Bonnie after he eat some breakfast. Telling Bonnie this was a huge mistake.

All the bunny would do was wait at the doors. Not moving for anything, not even his guitar. At long last, Freddy was helping Silvex out the kitchen doors. Bonnie immediately went to Silvex's side. _"Are you okay love?"_ Bonnie asked, then facepalmed. Silvex chuckled at the bunny's behavior.

_"Im fine now, silly."_ The teen said as he gave the animatronic a hug. Bonnie returned it, scared to let go of the human. Silvex pulled away and said "Are you okay Bonnie? You seem a bit uneasy." Bonnie shook his head, and silvex then grabbed his arm.

"I'm fine, love." Bonnie blushed as his human had said the same thing. Slowly, they both went to the backstage. Silvex sat on the table and laid back, Bonnie mimicking him. Soon, it wasn't long before Silvex had fallen asleep. As Bonnie began to power down, he was happy, that his Silvex, was safe.

_"What will we do about Goldie?"_ Chica had asked the others, who had gathered in the kitchen. _"Bonnie said Goldie shouted something about coming back, and referred Silvex as his, 'Pet'."_ She said angrily. _"Aye, that scoundrel better dare not show his face here ever again."_ Foxy said.

_"We will try our best to keep Silvex from getting into Goldie's arms ever again. We must try to convince him to stay here until we can work out something."_ Freddy told the others. They all nodded in agreement. _"What about Bonnie?"_ Asked Chica. Freddy thought for a moment. _"Maybe we can ask him to stay close to Silvex, as he is the closest to the teen."_ Freddy replied. _"Aye, that be a good idea Freddy"_ Foxy said aloud.

**_~TIMELAPSE~_**

By the time morning came, Bonnie was awake. Grabbing the camera tablet from the office, he set it to the backstage camera. Silvex was still asleep on the table. See his human safe, Bonnie went to see the others, who had powered down on the stage, ready in case Goldie tried to take Silvex away again. Bonnie gently shook them one by one as they awoke from their hibernation state.

_"Morning Bonnie."_ Freddy yawned as he was the first to activate. _"Morning Freddy,"_ Bonnie said to the sleepy bear. Soon, Foxy and Chica were awake as well. _"Hey bonnie?" "Yea?"_ the bunny replied to Freddy.

_"We're thinking of a way to keep Silvex safe from Goldie, do you think you could keep an eye on him until we think of a way?"_ Bonnie jumped in joy. _"Oh yes! He'll be right by my side!"_ Freddy chuckled at the bunny's excitement. Bonnie then pulled out the camera tablet. Silvex was beginning to stir. Bonnie hopped of the stage and went to the backstage.

"Hey love," The sleepy teen said to the animatronic as he came though the door. _"Good morning to you too, sleepy head."_ Bonnie replied as he picked up the human in his arms. Silvex Blushed as Bonnie carried him to the office and sat him down in the chair and put the tablet on the table, then he pulled out another chair, and sat next to Silvex.

_"You feel all better?"_ The purple bunny asked. "I still have a few bruises, but i'm fine, thanks to you," The teen said back to the bunny. Bonnie blushed, then said _"I'm going to stick to you like glue from now on."_ Silvex laughed. "Silly bunny, does this mean i can't go home?" The teen asked him. _"Yes. Yes it does."_ Bonnie said.

"Well then its a good thing i've got nothing to do for the weekend, besides hanging out with my favorite robots." Silvex said as he got out his tablet and checked his E-mail. Bonnie sighed in relief that Silvex didn't resist as the boy began playing a video game.

**END OF NIGHT 3**

**Whew! Finally got this written down!**

**Hopefully, it's a good ending for night 3**

**Anyway's, I've got non-fanfiction stuff to do, so no new chapters this weekend, sorry!**

**BUT, I promise ill at least have a new chapter by next Wednesday!**

**Hang tight till then!**

**~SilverWolf**


	9. Day 4

**For some reason, i keep getting reviews from Nov.5**

"**time is like a big ball of wibbly wobboly, timey wimey stuff" - 10th Doctor.**

**But the reviews are very supportive! I decided to make another chapter tonight! Its a bit short, im sorry. Hope you like it, and just keep Reviewing so i know if im doing this right.**

**ENJOY!**

Bonnie and Silvex had been in the office for awhile now. Silvex, being your average teenager, had grown bored quickly. He put his tablet down and looked over at Bonnie, who had entered a light form of hibernation. 'I like him very much,' He thought. 'But how would this work? he's a robot, a very cute one, that is.' looking at the bunny, he decided to try something.

Very carefully, he gave a little kiss on the bunny's cheek. He woke up immediately. "_Huh? Silvex?" _The bunny was rather alarmed. "Love, its okay, im right here." Silvex said while he hugged the bunny.

Bonnie saw him, and relaxed. "_Sorry," _He said after awhile. "Its fine cutie, your just worried for me." Silvex replied. Bonnie blushed as Silvex got up and stretched. "You didnt even know what I did, didn't you?" Silvex said. "_What-" _Before Bonnie could finish, Silvex once again kissed Bonnie on the cheek.

Bonnie could not think of a better moment in his life than this. Silvex giggled, "You'll be a red bunny if you keep blushing like that!" He said. Bonnie giggled, but then a thought popped into his mind '_How the hell am i suppose to return it?!' _'Oh my, how's he supposed to return it?' Silvex thought. Just then, Foxy knocked on the wall, getting the attention of the two lovebirds.

"_Avast! Freddy wanted to know how you lads are?" _The pirate asked. "W-we're fine." Silvex stuttered. Foxy immediatly knew what happened. "_Aye, he says to come see him tonight," _Foxy said as he walked away. 'Hmmm,' Silvex was deep in thought. Bonnie then decided to at least try. He got close and tried to do a kissing motion on Silvex's cheek.

That only resulted in a bite.

Bonnie was scared Silvex would yelp in pain and be mad, but strangely, the teen moaned. In a way Bonnie never heard before. Bonnie pulled away, Silvex said in a quiet voice, "B-bonnie, w-was that a…?" "_Attempted kiss? y-yea…" _There was a long silence.

"_Are you mad love?" _The bunny asked. "No, no, im not," Silvex replied. "J-just think of it as...as a love bite." "_Love bite?" _The purple animatronic asked.

"A bite, but only hard enough to leave a mark, to show you love me, besides," The teen laughed. "You can't exactly kiss me," Bonnie looked ashamed. "oh love," Silvex said as he noticed this. "I dont mind, in fact, i find it lovely." He said in a seductive voice. Bonnie blushed even more, as the teen hugged him tightly and kissed him again.

"_S-so does this mean-" _"Yes, i'm yours now," The teen finished for him as he felt the area where Bonnie bit, which had a mark on it. "_Oh, im-" _"No, don't be, i think it looks good on me," Silvex said, hugging the Purple robot more. Bonnie never had felt happier that right there and now.

**That, unfortunately, is all i can write for now, lack of inspiration. T_T**

**OH well, On the other hand, Ive got a great idea for another story.**

'**The Silver TARDIS' for doctor who. Like it? Or hate it?**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**Thank you, to all those who have supported me on my first story, Ill keep writing for you guys!**

'**And i will see you next time, bye bye!' - Markiplier**

**~SilverWolf**


	10. Night 4 (Part 1)

**I'm**** back! Whew, moving to LA is not easy, but its done!**

**Sorry for taking forever with the new chapter, but it took me awhile to setup my new life.**

**ANYWAYS, NEW CHAPTER!**

**ENJOY!**

After the events of that afternoon, night fell upon the city. Silvex had finished a nap and was ready to once again look over the pizzeria. He was in the kitchen with chica, making more pizza's for Monday.

Bonnie and Freddy were in the backstage, discussing the matter of Silvex and Goldie. "_Is there anything we can do for Silvex?" _The purple animatronic asked. "_...There is one way…" _Freddy said after awhile. "_Which is?"_ The bunny asked immediately.

"_...Stuff him in a suit, and have him become one of us." _Freddy said in a serious tone after a few moments. Bonnie gasped, "_Is that the only option?" "Yes, or covince him to stay here forever, for the rest of his human life. you know we live longer than they do bonnie." _Freddy said. Bonnie lowered his ears and thought deeply. "_I want to ask Silvex first." _Freddy added. "_We cant do this without letting him know." "Yes Freddy," _Bonnie replied.

Silvex was putting the 7th pizza into the oven when Freddy came into the kitchen. "Hey Freddy!" The teen said cheerfully. "_Hey Silvex, I want to talk to you," _Freddy said to the blonde human. "Yea? What is it freddy?" Silvex asked "_Me and bonnie want to keep you safe from Goldie, because he can leave the building, unlike us." _Freddy said. "_We want to keep you safe from him, so me and bonnie came up with something." _Chica was listening while making more pizzas. "What is it then?" Silvex asked

"_...We want to put you in a suit, and make you one of us."_

Chica dropped the sauce spoon on the floor, and before Silvex could say something, she spoke up. "_WHY?!" _She screeched "_He has a life to live outside of here!" _Before she could say more, Silvex shushed her.

"Freddy, I know you and Bonnie are concerned about my safety, but this is a bit to take in," He said. "I will think about it." Silvex then left the room to the office. Chica was staring at freddy. Freddy felt uncomfortable and went back to the backstage.

Silvex, meanwhile sat down in the chair and thought deeply. As the sun rose once more and 6AM came, Silvex made his decision. he walked to the dining room and saw freddy on the stage, getting ready for tomorrow. Freddy saw silvex, who got up on the stage, and looked freddy with a grim expression on his face. "Freddy, i have made up my mind." The teen asked. Freddy held his breath as Silvex spoke.

"Yes, I accept your offer."

**Thats all for now, i'm on a strict time schedule now, going to hollywood high school, i'm so scared!**

**Alright, sorry for the short chapter, ill get a new one ready for tomorrow! Bye bye!**

**~SilverWolf**


	11. Night 4 (Part 2)

**Love the feedback! Keep it coming!**

**Enjoy!**

"_Are you sure about this Silvex?" _Freddy asked. The animatronics had found a wolf costume, grey and white. Silvex liked it. "Yes, i do, i don't have much of a life outside of here." He spoke. Freddy nodded, and got ready.

Bonnie had a med kit in case anything went wrong, and Chica and Foxy watched with worry. Soon, freddy motioned for silvex to get in the suit. Silvex slowly got in, he face expressing pain, but he kept going. it was going to be a long night. As he closed his human eyes for the last time, he saw bonnie, and smiled.

Freddy worked hard, adjusting the suit to silvex's body figure. Bonnie watched with great worry, hoping everything would be fine. "_Thats it," _Freddy said after awhile. "_Nothing more to do but wait."_ He stepped back from the animatronic, which had blood all over the fur. It scared bonnie to see the blood covered animatronic, knowing it was his babe. "_Com'on bonnie, lets get some rest." _Freddy suggested. Bonnie followed reluctantly. As the left, The costumes eyes glowed silver…

~TIMELAPSE~

Bonnie was angry, some demon child almost touched him, were it not for the security, grabbing the kid and taking him off the stage. what he wouldn't do to be with Silvex. He worried the human would die from the procedure.

Normally, the animatronic stuff the guard in without care, killing them instantly. If they wanted them alive, they carefully push them into the suit, allowing their soul to be absorbed into the suit, and the suit to adjust to the body and figure.

However, it wasn't always a guaranteed success. they may die from the pain or their soul would reject the new form and drift off, becoming a lost spirit. It was a big game of risk, Bonnie thought, and hoped their risk was worth it as he continued playing the same damn song AGAIN.

~~~

Slowly, but surely, Silvex came back to his senses. He blinked, then he blinked again. He could hear the band playing outside. And also a familiar whooshing noise. He looked down to see wolf paws. he looked over himself, to see a wolf body. At first, he panicked, thinking the animatronics did this to him against his will, but after awhile, he remembered why he was there.

"They were worried, they did this so i could live with them.' He thought. 'I like the wolf body though.' He got off the table… to fall face first onto the floor "OWWW! god…" He mumbled as he got up again, more aware of how heavy he really was.

He looked around, he was in the backstage. 'Hmmmmmm...' He peeked out the door. no one saw him, but he could see Bonnie on his guitar. 'Hes so cute when he plays,' He thought. then he felt something, an itch like feeling. however, he felt he needed to concentrate on it. Confused , he slowly closed his eyes and thought of the feeling.

When he opened his eyes, he was more or less, in the dark. 'Where…?' he thought. He imagined he was at the pizzeria, and then, he was there. 'Huh?' he pondered as he looked around. he couldn't hear the band. he looked out the door to see an empty dining room. He was very confused as he wandered about the place. 'Where am i? This can't be the pizzeria.' he could only think as everything went dark again. He failed to notice he was glowing silver.

~~~

At last, they finished singing the last song of the day. Sighing, bonnie relaxed, and waited for 12 to come. Freddy had been keeping his eye out for unusual things. The manager didnt see Silvex this morning, and was worried. He had looked all over and called Silvex's phone. Good thing chica destroyed it by sending it down the garbage disposal in the kitchen.

Freddy sighed too as he watched the manager leave for the night. Hours passed before 12 came to be. Bonnie immediately left for the backstage. Freddy looked at chica. Before they could say a word, there was a screech from the backstage. Both animatronic rushed there to see...A shaken bonnie.

"_What's wrong bonnie?"_ Chica asked. "_Theres no one here!" _Bonnie replied. "_Yea, so?" "Thats the problem! Where is Silvex?"_ Chica and freddy then realised, the Silvex costume was missing. Bonnie began sobbing again. While Chica comforted him, Freddy was deep in thought. There was no trace of Goldie, so where did Silvex went?

~~~

Silvex looked around. Darkness, again. Silvex got a light bulb, and imagined a beach. Instantly, he was on the sands of a warm beach. He then thought of the arctic. The world changed into an icy wasteland.

He thought of an ice statue of Bonnie. Instantly, one appeared in front of him. "Woah, is this?" _Pocket dimension, _A voice whispered. 'Awesome!' he thought as he made the darkness come back. 'Now to get back to the real world...' He thought. Remembering last time, He thought of the pizzeria, the REAL one, and where his bonnie. Slowly, everything blurred in silver.

~SMALL TIMELAPSE~

Freddy was worried. Bonnie had suddenly shut of, and none of the animatronics knew how to reactivate him. All they could do was watch his eyes, which glowed silver. As the night wore on, nothing happened. He was talking to foxy as they waited for anything to happen. "_Aye, this is worrying," _Foxy said "_I hope Silvex is okay, wherever he is." _Freddy replied. They were deep in thought, Chica had been with bonnie the whole time. There was a long silence, before a flash a silver appeared from the backstage, then more crying, and screams.

Foxy and freddy ran into the room to see a shocked chica, and bonnie hugging silvex, while crying some more. "_Where did Silvex come from?" _Freddy said after losing his voice for some time. No one could explain it. Not even Silvex, or so he let everyone think.

**Whew! Long chapter! 1k words, thats hard for me since i tend to write small chapters.**

**~SilverWolf**


	12. Night 5

**A fellow reviewer gave me an idea for the next chapter! Thanks larrykoopa255!**

**ENJOY!**

Freddy was sitting down in the dining room after Silvex got settled in his new home, the animatronics had a secret section of the pizzeria, hidden from the eyes of human. Silvex was surprised they had a secret area, but did not ask any questions. Freddy was deep in thought, thus, he had failed to notice foxy sneak up on him. The pirate grabbed the bear and screeched in his face, making Freddy fall back onto the floor.

Foxy was laughing loudly still as Freddy got up. "_What the hell was that for foxy?" _Freddy asked. Foxy stopped and stuttered. For awhile, the fox had a crush on their leader. As he tried to think of an excuse, Silvex was watching the pair closely, hiding behind the stage curtains.

Foxy struggled, "_A-aye, you looked like you needed to loosen up, you seem p-pretty stressed lately," _Freddy would say he had no love, but when you asked if he had anyone he liked, he'd always think of foxy. He knew foxy was fine, he just wanted to give the pirate a hard time. "_Oh of course captain foxy," _Freddy said as he patted the fox's back. Foxy was blushing madly, and Freddy then realized how awkward this was.

Meanwhile, Silvex got a light bulb as he rushed back to his room. He had decided to sleep with Bonnie, and his room had a bunk bed, Silvex LOVED Bunk beds. HE quietly as he could, entered the room and closed the door. Bonnie was fiddling with a Bonnie plush toy from the old location. He always thought the puppet was creepy. "_Bonnie! Bonnie! I have a great idea!" _Silvex said as quietly as he could try. "_What is it love?" _He asked.

~TIMELAPSE~

The next night, Silvex's plan was put into effect. Chica was told the plan as well to help out. While Silvex Tinkered with the door and light controls to the office, Bonnie and Chica made sure foxy or Freddy didn't see what Silvex was up too.

Finally, Silvex got the buttons to be operated from the OUTSIDE. Bonnie pretended to have something wrong with his endoskeleton, which he, Freddy, and foxy were trying to figure out in the backstage, while Chica and Silvex snuck a few things down to the office.

By the time Bonnie pretended Freddy and foxy had fixed his endoskeleton, which made a very awkward situation, they came out. Silvex gave Bonnie the signal, "_Foxy, Freddy, Silvex wanted to ask you both some questions about his new body." _Bonnie said in a casual way. "_Why couldn't you do that?" _Freddy asked.

"_Because the young lad is too young to know these thing Freddy," _Foxy replied before bonnier could even make an excuse. So the both of them went to the office. It was empty, Silvex hiding at the east hall corner, and Chica had hid in the supply closet and snuck behind the two. As Freddy and Foxy entered, they saw no one. They were confused, but before they could walk out, Silvex pressed his button, while Chica pressed hers.

"_Hey! How…"_ Freddy tried to open the door, but the button wasn't there! "_How in the world?"_ Freddy bumped into Foxy. "_Sorry lad!"_ Foxy said with a blush. Silvex really didn't trap him in here with Freddy on purpose…? "_So i guess were stuck in-" _Freddy never finished as foxy quickly pressed his lips against Freddy's. Freddy was in shock, he always thought foxy liked Chica more than him.

Silvex watched from the window, Chica watched from the other one too. Foxy pulled away, thinking he was in trouble. "_S-sorry lass, i-i tripped, and…" _Freddy pulled Foxy in for a heated kiss. Silvex chuckled as he motion to Chica to leave the lovers alone. Silvex went back to his room, and found Bonnie there. "_Hey lov-"_

Bonnie said before getting a deep kiss from Silvex. after a long time they pulled apart. "_So i take it the plan worked?" "Yes, and now i want a reward," _Silvex said softly as he licked Bonnie's face, Bonnie shuttered as the wolf began to lick him more. This would be a long night.


	13. Night 2-1

**I'm so sorry, but school is sooo stressful, and i have little time to write fanfiction.**

**ENJOY**

As Morning came, Silvex opened the office doors. Of course, the new couple had fallen asleep. Silvex went back to his room to catch more Z's. He entered to see his bunny, sleeping soundly, and with dried seed on him. '_How funny...'_ The wolf thought as he licked and peeled and ate the dried semen of the bunny's skin.

After he was done, get got under the covers, and fell asleep, Bonnie grabbing him and snuggling him as if he was a teddy bear.

~SMALL TIMELAPSE~

Bonnie was getting ready for the work day, as Silvex eyed him hungrily. Damn these teen hormones!

"_Okay love, i'll see you tonight," _Bonnie said to his wolfie. Seeing the sad look on his love's face made Bonnie sad too. "_Cheer up! Management hired a new security guard, I think they said his name was mike Schmidt…" _Silvex thought killing another guard would be insane, but the idea of 'The joy of creation' made him somehow excited.

"_Okay love, be back soon." _Bonnie said as he kissed Silvex on the cheek, of course, a love bite. "_mmmmm…"_ Silvex moaned quietly as Bonnie left.

~ANOTHER SMALL TIMELAPSE~

Bonnie ended the last song of the day, the children were cheering for the band as they walked off the stage and into the backstage room. "_The children sure love us!"_ Chica said as they settled down to rest. "_I wonder why they are wearing those big coats though," _Bonnie thought aloud. "_Because its winter time, and its getting very cold outside, like how it is in the freezer," _Freddy said.

"_But there is a time when we don't have any customers for a while though, maybe Silvex knows." _Freddy added as the front doors were closed and locked. It was 9 PM, they had 3 hours before the night guard came. Bonnie went to see Silvex and ask him the same question they had been discussing in the backstage. when Bonnie entered the room, he was tackled by a eager wolf.

"_Bonnie! Your back! I missed you very much," _The wolf said as Bonnie hugged back. After awhile, they got up. "_Silvex, do you know why the pizzeria doesn't have any customers for some time when winter comes?" _Bonnie asked. Silvex laughed for a moment before replying. "_That's because the pizzeria isn't open silly, its cause of Christmas."_

_"Christmas?" _Bonnie asked. "_Yea, its a holiday humans have, we celebrate the birth of a very important man by giving other's gifts, like what they need or what they want, or just to show that we love them and we care about them." _Silvex explained. "_Its a great holiday, my favorite too,"_ Silvex added. Bonnie was amazed. Who knew human had interesting lives?

Just then, Freddy opened the door. "_Bonnie, its almost time, Silvex, you want to join us?" _He asked. Silvex thought hard. It didn't feel right to murder innocent people, but he had an urge to do so. he decided to ignore his humanity, because he was an animatronic now. He wasn't human anymore. "_Yes, i will join you." _

~~~

Mike entered the building and locked the doors behind him. For mike, he was a high school drop out, and his girlfriend had left him recently, so he had no place to sleep. He had found an ad for a job as security guard at a pizzeria named 'Freddy Fazbear Pizza'. Some pizzeria that held Birthday party's and had animatronics to entertain the kids.

For 120$ a week, he was to watch over the pizzeria from Midnight, to 6 AM. Considering that he didn't have much else to do, he applied for the job. Surprisingly, they accepted him, no questions about criminal records, education, no nothing. It seemed Suspicious as he headed to the back where they told him the security office was. He sat down on the chair, and got comfortable.

The Phone rang after a while, he went to pick it up, but then a message began to play. 'Must be a recording.' He thought. However, instead of the original one, Silvex had left his own recording, as a joke on him, and to make him more jumpy.

"**Hello? uh, hey there, you must be the new night guard, i left a recording to help you get settled on your first night, uummmmm...to tell you the truth, the animatronics are more or less out to get you."**

'Huh?' Mike thought as the recording continued.

"**You'll most likely wanna use the cameras to keep an eye on everyone," **Silvex continued as mike picked up the security tablet they used to moniter the cameras. he looked through every one before stopping at the stage camera.

"**Lets see...there's the leader, Freddy. He's the bear, and then there's Bonnie, he's the purple bunny, and Chica is the yellow chicken with the bib and should be holding a cupcake, Oh and do NOT, stare into the eyes of the cupcake in your office."**

Mike took a quick peek at the thing before looking back at the tablet. "**And then there's Foxy, hes at pirate cove, although he shouldn't be active the first night, but just keep an eye on pirate cove, just in case. And then there's a new animatronic they got last week. they haven't got a name for him yet, but he's sitting in the backstage room, best keep an eye on him just in case."**

Mike had already found the cam for the pirate cove, and kept a mental note to watch the animatronic in the backstage Closely. It was a grey wolf, it looked like it was deactivated. 'Hopefully, it'll stay like that,' Mike thought. "**And that's pretty much all you should know, just remember to keep an eye on the cams, don't make eye contact if you see a golden Freddy, and close the doors, only if nessesary, the building runs on a generator, and if you run out of power, well, it'll be unpleasant. Alright have a good night."**

"GOOD NIGHT?!" Mike screamed at the phone. Silvex giggled a little hearing that. "Shit, this ain't good…" Mike cursed as he checked the cams again. Silvex smiled as mike check the backstage cam. '_He's gonna have fun, staying five nights at Freddy.'s' _Silvex thought.

**The End**

**Is near!**

**But not before i write a lemon for Bonnie and Silvex!**


	14. Xmas Chapter I

**Christmas time is less that 2 weeks away!**

**I'm so excited! I'm writing a 3 part Xmas Special for Bonnie's relationship, and a special long lemon chapter for 'A Blade of Silver and Black Elixir'. Happy holidays! Also, the animatronics speech will not be in Italics because its too hard to keep writing it like that.**

**ENJOY!**

Bonnie woke up once again to find his mate, Silvex, hugging him tightly. 'Another nightmare,' He thought as he hugged the wolf back. The animatronic mumbled happily in his sleep, which Bonnie thought was adorable. 'He's so gonna tell me i was imagining it,' he thought as he fell asleep in the wolfs hug.

Silvex had gotten pretty used to being an animatronic. He still had a few personal items, like his silver watch, and his tablet, which he didn't stop using. Even if he was an animatronic, he just couldn't stop acting like a human sometimes. The others were okay with it, Silvex was a good friend, and he was safe with them. Silvex, however, was still thinking about what had happened that time when he first woke up as an animatronic.

'Pocket dimension. I have my own dimension, does that mean i control it, and bring others to it too?' He was in deep thought as he was watching his favorite you-tuber, Markiplier, play Five Nights at Freddy's. 'I still don't know how we know everything about them, and they exist, too bad almost no one knows its real!' He chuckled to himself as he powered his tablet down and got up and left the room to go into the dining room.

Bonnie was fiddling with the new guitar they gave him. It was green and red, a Christmas themed one. Silvex honestly didn't like it too much. He entered the kitchen to see Chica busy making pizza's for their last business day before they were closed for the season. "Hey Chica! Need help?" The wolf asked. "Sure! I always appreciate the help Silvex."

As Silvex was making a pizza, he was thinking of something to do for the children. They loved and respected the animatronics, and Silvex thought they would love a treat. "Chica, do you by chance, have any chocolate chips?" He asked her. "Yes, i do. Why do you ask?" She replied.

"Maybe since tomorrow is our last work day, we could make chocolate chip cookies for the children, i know a special recipe for it." The wolf said. "Oh Silvex! That's a great idea! Lemme go grab the others so we can make lots!" The chicken said happily as she ran out the door to get the others.

~SMALL TIMELAPSE~

Everyone was working hard, making lots of cookies. Silvex mixed together the ingredients, Freddy put spoonfuls onto cookie sheets, Chica put them in the ovens and pulled them out, Foxy used his hook to carefully scrape them off the sheets and left them to cool, and Bonnie counted how many cookies per batch and taste tested them in case they didn't come out right.

Soon, there was more than enough for the day. "We can save some for new years," Silvex suggested. "Good idea," Chica replied as everyone got to work, taking most of the cookies and placing them onto the counter for the cooks to figure out what to do with them, the extras in bags and put away in Chica's secret Spot. Everyone Celebrated loudly as Silvex got another idea.

"How about we all play a board game?" He said. The animatronics were confused. "We don't have any…" Bonnie said. "Yes we do! I snuck out, and fooled the cashier at the toy store and got a lot of them, come!" Silvex said as he lead them to the backstage. He grabbed a box and brought out to the dinning room. "Another one of my faves!" He said happily as he set it up and began to explain it to the animatronics.

~TIMELAPSE~

They had tons of fun that night, playing board and card games alike. They ended with a exciting face of between Silvex and foxy, to have the wolf triumph. The next day the animatronic did a special Christmas Show to the children, who were hyped over it. Things got more hectic when the cooks brought out the cookies they had found, which had a note, '

Give to the children on last day, you're welcome! ~The Fazbear family.'

Everyone loved the cookies. the entire huge pile was eaten up very quickly. Soon, with full tummies and sleepy from the fun, everyone went home. But alas, even if the pizzeria was closed, Mike still had to watch over it.

The first week was pure chaos, everyone did their usual act, but on night 3, Silvex became active And would either laugh creepily in the vents, making it echo all around the building, or join/help Bonnie in harassing him. Somehow, he survived the week, and as given a raise, double the first week's pay, something about other people not making it this far.

'No shit,' Grumbled mike as he settled in and once again began to watch over the pizzeria. Already Bonnie was in the supply closet, and Chica in the dining room. Freddy was still on stage, while Silvex and foxy hadn't moved yet. Mike then checked the doors. All clear, he returned back to the cams. Bonnie was backstage, but he couldn't see Silvex with Bonnie in front of the camera, giving mike a cold stare.

Chica, meanwhile, had gotten into the kitchen and started to make noise with the pots and pans, making mike a bit jumpy. he saw foxy peeking out of the curtains next. 'Man, i never get a break, do i?' he thought as he saw Bonnie coming down the west hallway. 'fan-fucking-tastic.' he groaned as he check the bathrooms to see chica there, giving him a creepy look. He check the doors again.

He jumped a little as the light revealed Bonnie peering into the room. he shut the door, locking him out. 'Whew, damn rabbit,' Mike thought was he checked the east door. "Well good day to you to chicken!" He said loudly as he saw Chica and locked her out as well. checking and seeing Bonnie had left, mike opened the west door, and with chica still looking though the window, he checked the cams to see foxy almost out of this usual spot, and Silvex in the dining room...wait what?

He check the cam again to see the wolf in the middle of the room, with Bonnie, his hand around the bunny waist. 'Freaky,' He thought as he check the stage cam to see Freddy gone. he listen closely, and sure enough, Freddy was laughing in his usual creepy way as he moved through the pizzeria. He checked the hall corner cams, then checked the doors. All clear, as he opened the east hall door.

~~~

Silvex giggled as the dining room camera turned off and the stage one activated. "Remember when i used to play that game with you guys love? You'd try to catch me the same way we are now, and only you could," He said in a cheerful tone.

"That's only because you didn't pay attention to me, that is till i gave you a love bite, and then you'd lock us in the office. Good lord, my ass has never been more sore, how'd you get such a big-"

"SHHHHH! Not now love," Silvex said as he sneakily walked down the west hall. Bonnie listened close. Light noise, Screaming… a 'Fuck you' comment, and a door closing. Bonnie clenched his hands, thinking they could flip off his love! Silvex came back after a while. "Oh yes, he just loves me, i can tell already," He said mischiviously, biting Bonnie on the neck lightly before going into the kitchen, following Chica, leaving Bonnie blushing madly as he let out a quiet moan. Chica and Silvex got all that they needed to make a pizza, They had a good prank to pull on mike.

~~~

Mike sighed in relief as the wolf. He opened the west door and checked the east door, then the corner cams. All clear again, looking back at the cams. Bonnie was giving him an angry stare in the backstage, Freddy was camping at the bathrooms, and foxy hadn't moved an inch yet. But the chicken and wolf were missing!

Suddenly, he could hear the ovens turn on. He thought that chicken must've got smart, and turned the oven on to drain his power, but the oven was more or less, a gas powered one, and didn't use any electricity. Chica and Silvex got to work, baking a pizza, but to Mike, he though they may stuff him in there instead of the suit. 'Oh god, im not sure getting burned alive is what I really want..' He thought as he looked at the time and his power. 5:15, 23% power remaining.

'Good, if i'm careful, i can make it, he thought. He checked the doors to see Bonnie again. "Gooooood morning to you, ya homicidal maniac!" He said as he closed the door on Bonnie. However, he didn't see Silvex peering into his room, who had left the kitchen to see Bonnie. Mike turned his face to the the wolf in the doorway. There was a long silence…

"_Excuse me, where is the purple bunny?"_ It asked. Mike shakily pointed at the closed door. the wolf entered the office, and opened the door. Bonnie's face was seen. "_Com on love, i'm done for the night,"_ The wolf said, with the bunny reluctantly following him.

Mike held his breath for a minute longer before he let out a big sigh as the clock turned to 6 AM. He got up and left the office and walked into the dining room. as always, the gang was up there, not doing anything, not even a stare. Mike, not wanted to test his luck, left quickly. The gang sighed and relaxed. Today, was their first day on Christmas vacation.

**Sweet lord Jesus, longest chapter, EVER.**

**It was awesome to write though! I hope you like it, cause there's more where that came from!**

**Happy Holidays!**


	15. Xmas Chapter II

**Okay, so, I've got some new ideas for the story, BUT, the ending will be right after a special chapter, which i will write in 2015. till then, here's the next Xmas Chapter.**

**ENJOY**

Bonnie was taking a nap in his room, snoring loudly. It was morning, after the night in which Silvex joined the animatronics in their quest to kill the guard. Although, he seemed hesitant to do so. But Freddy thought nothing of it, and went to pirate cove. Silvex was watching as he was writing down a plan for Christmas eve. He giggled as Freddy peeked through the curtains, and almost immediately, went inside.

Yep, him and foxy were together. 'Well done me, Chica, and Bonnie.' He thought as he wrote down his master scheme some more. the plan was a huge one, but with the help of his loving boyfriend, and mike, if he could strike a deal with him, he could pull this stunt off! he laughed quietly. 'Now lets see,' He thought as he made a list of things he would need. 'Lights, wrapping paper, Christmas tree, Sewing material, Paint, a white canvas, Paint stencils, a blank white bib, a camera, a spruce wood guitar, and a engineer's tool set for animatronics.' he wrote down. And of course, the places he would need to visit to get them. now came the hard part…

~TIMELAPSE~

Mike was back again, it was 3 AM, he had 70% power left. 'They're usually not this inactive...' Mike thought as he saw Bonnie leave the west hallway. He didn't even get close to the office. 'Maybe tomorrow, they'll get me. probably waiting for me to put my guard down...' "Ummm, hello?" A voice rang out from the west door. Mike jumped and acting on instinct, closed the door. There was a long silence, before he opened the door again and activated the light.

The wolf was standing there, giving a sad look at mike. Mike was close to freaking out, Silvex could see. "Am i scaring you?" The animatronic asked "Y-yes! what do y-you want?" Mike said in a shaky voice. " I want to make a deal with you," the canine said. Mike was curious as the wolf continued. "I need a few supplied from the outside world, now that wouldn't be a problem if i wasn't being hunted down by a golden bear, and i was still human…" What? He was a human once?

"So here's my proposal, ill give you my credit card, and a list of things i need and the places you'll find them. If you do this, i'll be grateful. Oh and ill convince the others to leave you alone for a week." Mike was lost in thought. It seemed like an easy task, and the reward sounded good, but it could be a trick. "Alright, ill do it," He said to the wolf. Silvex handed him a paper with a list on it, and a credit card. "I want the supplies, And the card back by Friday, good luck," He said, then left. Mike looked at the list. 'What the hell could an animatronic want with a Christmas tree?'

~SMALL TIMELAPSE~

Silvex watched mike leave the building with the paper in his hand. 'Good, maybe this will work," He thought as he retreated to his room. as expected, Bonnie was there, snoring loudly. 'I'd hate to interrupt his wonderful dream...' he thought as he saw Bonnie's member semi-hard. He shook the bunny, not wanting to get distracted by the sexy sight in front of him. 'Bonnie. Bonnie!' Silvex said. No use, he was still sound asleep. 'God, forgive me,' He thought as he inhaled deeply, then attempted to screech.

Lord Jesus, even I, the author, heard it.

It was more like a roar that shook the whole building. He stopped after a while, to see a scared and shaking Bonnie, hugging his knees tightly. 'My god...' Silvex thought as he looked down at the floor. "Bonnie? are you okay? Did i scare you?" Bonnie looked up to see Silvex. He had thought the roar was a nightmare, not his love. He flew into Silvex's arms, sobbing.

Silvex hugged the purple bunny tightly, shedding a tear, thinking that he had made Bonnie so scared. The other's came into their room to see if the pair were alright. "Is everyone okay?" Freddy asked. Everyone but Bonnie nodded. "What in the name of Davy Jones locker was that?" The pirate said. Silvex knew things would get complicated if he said the truth. and then it would take some time to sort everything out, and time was a luxury he could not afford.

"I don't know, but damn, it was scary." He lied as he hugged Bonnie, who had calmed down. After a while, after checking that everything was Okay, Silvex sat Bonnie down and licked his face. "It was just a bad dream love, don't worry, ill be here if you need me," Silvex said as he slowly, but surely, put the bunny to sleep. Sighing in relief, he hugged the animatronic, and fell asleep next to him.

~TIMELAPSE~

It was Friday, the day that wolf wanted all the things. Mike had everything at the front, where the cashier would sit. With the credit card in hand, he waited for the animatronic to show up. He was indeed right, the task was easy, especially with the locations listed too, and he used the credit card for all the buying. The PIN was written down on the list was well.

"Well its Friday," Said a familiar voice. Mike flinched as the wolf entered the office. "So where's the goods?" He asked. "T-the front…" Mike said, a bit scared by the size of the animatronic. "Excellent," He replied as he took the credit card from the shaking human. "Your cooperation is appreciated, and ill make sure you rest easy next week." The Canine said as he left.

Mike exhaled deeply, relieved it wasn't a trick. He got the security tablet and watched the wolf grab items from the front, and carry them to… Actually, Mike couldn't see where he went. Then he grabbed the box with the Christmas tree in it, and carried it off to the secret location. Silvex, had grabbed all the supplies, and put them in a empty room. When everything was ready, he thought hard about the stuff he had and himself, and that itch in the back of his mind. Soon, there was nothing in the room.

~~~

Silvex opened his eyes, and saw that the stuff was still in front of him, and he was in his pocket dimension. "Excellent! It worked!" He thought as he got to work. He started with writing a note. '-Back in working condition, courtesy of my time and money and will, Silvex-', then he grabbed the guitar. It smell like spruce wood, his favorite wood. He began to wrap it up with the wrapping paper on a table that he had summoned.

~~~

Bonnie yawned and sat down, not caring that mike could see him in the dining room. 'Why are we doing this if we're suppose to have the holiday off?' He pondered. then something else came into his mind, "Where's Silvex? Surely, he would've given mike a good scare by now...' he got up and began to wander the pizzeria, looking for Silvex.

And of course, not paying any attention to mike, who had grown nervous due to the bunny going to places he wouldn't usually be in. 'new attack patterns? good grief, i'm never going to survive.' he thought as he checked the doors and closed the east hall door on a bored Chica, who immediately left after the door closed on her.

'its like their not even trying.' mike thought as he opened and checked the doors. Freddy is still on stage, Chica is in the kitchen, Bonnie is roaming the bathrooms, and foxy still hasn't moved. 4AM, 'Wow, easy night' he thought as he relaxed a little.

~~~

'There! All done, that was faster than i thought,' Silvex thought as he wrapped the last present and put it with the others. 'now, lets see, if im right, im in my own dimension..' He concentrated hard, and then he elevated the tree out of the box, put it together, and stood it up.

then he grabbed a box filled with tree decorations and elevated them one by one onto the tree. it took some time, but it was done in good time. it was beautiful, just needed one thing. Silvex elevated a silver star out of the box, and onto the top of the tree. 'Wonderful!' He thought as he stepped back to look at it more closely.

'Its perfect,' He got everything organized and made any trash disappear. 'Now i better get back before someone notices my disappearance,' he thought of the pizzeria and his room where he and Bonnie slept together. He faded away, leaving his pocket dimension.

~~~

Silvex reappeared in his room, just as Bonnie walked in. "Hey love, anything happen tonight?" He asked as if he had woke up. "No, we're just tired from those last work days." Came the answer. "Well why don't you sleep with me love? The guard won't mind," Silvex said as he layed down on the bed. Bonnie got in next to him, to tired to ask why. Soon, he and his Boyfriend fell asleep, safe in each other's arms.


	16. Author's note - 1-19-15

**Oh my god.**

**I am sooooo sorry.**

**Please excuse me, i have been inactive for such a long time, and i know there are people out there who love this story, despite my bad grammar and poor writing skills.**

**I love you all**

**I promise a chapter soon.**

**~SilverWolf**


End file.
